Rahaga
The Rahaga were six diminutive beings, who were once - and are once again - the Toa Hagah team previously assigned to Makuta Teridax. They devoted themselves to saving Rahi whose homes had been invaded by the Visorak horde. History Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah, after learning of his dark intentions for the Great Spirit Mata Nui, led a raid on the Destral Fortress, successfully stealing the Kanohi Avohkii from the Brotherhood of Makuta. A short time after, Gaaki, Pouks, Bomonga, and Kualus were captured by Dark Hunters hired out to the Brotherhood. While they were in captivity, Roodaka, viceroy of the spider-like Visorak, experimented upon the four Toa Hagah, mutating them into small, deformed beings. Norik and Iruini, who had evaded capture, set out to look for their teammates. After defeating several Dark Hunters, they caught a Suukorak, and interrogated it as to the whereabouts of their allies. The Visorak led them to the site where their teammates were imprisoned, and they bound and left the Visorak along the way. Arriving upon a cliff overlooking a Visorak encampment, Iruini used his Kanohi Kualsi to teleport himself to the prisons. Iruini asked the occupants of the nearest cage where his friends were, not realizing that the short creatures were his teammates. The former Toa Hagah informed him of this, to his shock. Roodaka and an army of Visorak approached the Toa, and Roodaka mocked the small beings, calling them "Rahaga" - a combination of the words "Rahkshi" and "Hagah". Norik, having used his Kanohi Pehkui to sneak into the area, restored himself to normal size, and took Roodaka by surprise. Iruini freed his allies, who then escaped. Norik and Iruini combined their Elemental Powers to attack Roodaka, and retreated in the confusion. Roodaka launched her Rhotuka at the fleeing Toa, striking them and mutating them into the same diminutive beings as their allies. Regrouping, the Rahaga decided to hide the stolen Kanohi Avohkii in a safe place at the Great Temple and turn the Makoki Stone into separate keys, should the mask be needed. After that, the six friends set out on a quest to capture and save Rahi from the Visorak hordes of Roodaka and Sidorak. Along the way, they searched for Keetongu, a legendary Rahi skilled in the ways of venoms and their antidotes. Their travels eventually took them to Metru Nui, where they intended to engage in a final battle with the Visorak. The Rahaga hid in the Archives for some years and thus witnessed the events which took place in the city, such as the Great Cataclysm, the departure of the Toa Metru to find a safe haven, and the arrival of the Visorak. When the Toa Metru returned to the city to rescue the Matoran and were mutated into the Toa Hordika, the Rahaga saved them from a fatal fall and then introduced themselves and explained the Toa's mutation. The Rahaga also helped the Hordika to master their new powers and fought alongside them in the quest to save the sleeping Matoran kept in the Coliseum. As the Toa Hordika decided to find material for Airships to carry the Matoran to safety, the Rahaga helped scavenge material and go on scouting missions against the Visorak. In one of these missions, the Rahaga and Toa Hordika engaged in a battle against the Visorak which ended with the Toa and Rahaga capturing a tower which they used as a base after the Rahaga showed the Toa how to charge it with their elemental energy. The Rahaga later sent the Toa on a quest to find the Makoki Stone to obtain Kanohi Avohkii, which was safely retrieved and hidden in stone. The Rahaga and the Toa Hordika, having completed the previous tasks, decided to go to the Great Temple in an attempt to find a way to locate Keetongu, who could reverse the Toa's mutation. Vakama, overcome by the bestial rage brought on by the Hordika mutation, betrayed his friends and joined Roodaka, attacking the Rahaga while they were searching the Great Temple for information about Keetongu, some of which they managed to translate. Vakama buried Norik alive in the debris from the temple and captured Iruini, Gaaki, Kualus, Bomonga, and Pouks as proof of his worth to the horde, taking them to the Coliseum. After he was dug out of the rubble, Norik and the other Toa Hordika eventually found Keetongu and attacked the Coliseum. While the Toa Hordika fought the Visorak and returned Vakama to their side, Norik went on to free the other Rahaga who then aided in the battle. The Toa finally defeated Roodaka, who managed to escape, and Vakama, having returned to their side, ordered the Visorak to leave the city. Keetongu then restored the Toa Hordika into the Toa Metru, and together they placed the Matoran Spheres onto the Airships. The Toa Metru then set off to the Isle of Mata Nui with the Matoran, while the Rahaga remained in Metru Nui. During this time, they helped Turaga Dume rebuild much of the city, and occasionally left to visit other islands and help the citizens there to recover from the Visorak. With the help of Keetongu and the Turaga Ronai, they also managed to defeat a small group of Visorak that were separated from the main horde. They still were in the city by the time the Turaga Metru, the Matoran, and the Toa Nuva finally returned to Metru Nui, although they left soon afterward. They then traveled to Xia to help save its' residents from the battle between a Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. While there, they discovered that the Toa Nuva had captured Roodaka, and they forced her to turn them back into Toa Hagah, allowing them to continue to fulfill their destinies as protectors of the Matoran. Members Trivia *In Web of Shadows, the Rahaga have the ability to fly using helicopter-like rotors mounted on their back, though in the actual storyline they have none. They can, however, use their Rhotuka for flight. The movie designers gave them propellers to allow flight, per creative license. The same reason explains why each had a retractable headlight. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (As Commentors) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' See Also *Gallery:Toa Hagah/Rahaga Category:Toa Teams